El regalo de Tsuna (5927)
by Miyu Sakuma Kujo
Summary: Es 14 de Octubre un día muy normal para Tsunayoshi Sawada, pasa el resto del día junto con sus amigos del pueblo Namimori pero él no sabrá que ese día es muy especial para él, haciendo que Gokudera actué de forma extraña a lo que a Tsuna le inquieta un poco. ¿Qué sucede con Gokudera? ¿Qué tiene de especial ese día que Tsuna no sabe?


Era un día de tranquilidad sobre el barrio de Namimori, los pájaros daban su canto de buena mañana y los rayos del sol se podían reflejar en mis cortinas dejando entrar la luz. Yo estaba situado en la cama, durmiendo plácidamente y el sonido del despertador interrumpía mi sueño aunque yo realmente lo ignoraba.

Lo peor que pudo interrumpir mi agradable sueño con Kyoko fue la gran patada que me dio Reborn para darme los buenos días, cayendo de la cama por el impacto.

**-Ciaossu Dame-Tsuna, despierta de una vez que ya es hora.- **Murmuró sin más, a lo que me levanté rápidamente del suelo por si se le ocurría darme alguna otra paliza.

**-¡REBORN! ¿¡TU CREES QUE ESTO SON FORMAS DE DESPERTAR A ALGUIEN?! *suspiro* Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso junto con Kyoko y me tienen que despertar…-** Ya ni tenía ganas de volver a estirarme a la cama, a lo que decidí ponerme el uniforme y bajar al comedor dónde la olor del desayuno se podía apreciar añadiendo los gritos de Lambo e I-pin.

Abrí la puerta estando todos sentados esperando el desayuno, ya esto era una costumbre así que era normal que estuviéramos tan unidos, como una familia.

Añoraba unos años de paz desde que acabamos de salvar el mundo y el futuro, que Byakuran quería apoderarse, después de comer el desayuno me dispuse a ir hacia el instituto dónde Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, Ryohei y Hibari estaban. A lo que actualmente era mi nueva familia, los Vongola.

Me preguntaba cómo le irían las cosas a Shoichi y Spanner después de todo, realmente los echaba de menos, pero sabía que cuando llegase el futuro podría encontrármelos. Aún me sentía bastante triste por Uni y Gamma, recuerdo el fatídico hecho cuando se sacrificó para revivir a los Arcobaleno, siendo así al haber salvado el futuro de las manos de Byakuran sé que sus muertes no fueron en vano, y decidí seguir siendo el jefe de los Vongola, sabiendo el duro destino que me conllevaba a serlo.

Me encontré con Gokudera por el camino, así que decidí saludarle como de costumbre.

**-¡Buenos días, Gokudera-kun!.-** Alzé mi mano moviéndola ambos lados.

**-¡Buenos días, Juudaime!.-** Me respondió acercándose a mí alegremente, miré a su lado viendo que no estaba Yamamoto con él, me preguntaba qué habría pasado.

**-Ese friki del baseball se ha puesto enfermo, por eso no ha venido conmigo, pensaba que los idiotas no se resfriaban… *suspiro* Se quedó entrenando para un partido que tenían pero empezó a llover y se quedó hasta quedarse cansado, fui a su casa para ver qué pasaba y me dijo su padre que tiene un resfriado leve pero con fiebre, que pronto se pondrá bien. Sé que está preocupado por él.-** Mencionó Gokudera viendo que tenía razón.

**-Menos mal que sólo es un resfriado, pero me gustaría ir a verlo después de clases si no es mucho pedir.-** Le pedí amablemente, ya que Gokudera seguro que diría que no sabiendo que se lleva mal con él. Asintió con la cabeza no muy contento, así que decidimos ir hasta el instituto o Hibari "nos mordería hasta la muerte" si llegamos tarde…Bastante he tenido con la patada que me ha pegado Reborn.

**Instituto Namimori **

Habíamos entrado al instituto sin conflicto alguno, Hibari por suerte no estaba rondando por ahí con sus tonfas, al llegar al pasillo pudimos ver a Kyoko junto con Hana hablando de sus cosas y decidieron saludarnos.

**-¡Tsuna-kun, Buenos días!.-** Me saludó Kyoko con su agradable sonrisa mientras Hana me miraba con su cara de siempre.

**-¡B-buenos días Kyoko-chan!.-** Respondí a su saludo un tanto ruborizado, recordé el bello sueño que tuve estando con ella y no evité pensarlo. Algo inusual ocurrió en aquél momento, Gokudera saludó a Kyoko como siempre pero parecía como ¿"enfadado"? No entendía ese comportamiento por su parte. A lo mejor era imaginación mía.

Poco después, el timbre para dar comienzo las clases sonó haciendo que tuviéramos que separarnos y ser puntuales, si no queríamos recibir los "kamikorosu" de Hibari.

Durante las clases tenía la mirada un poco perdida, preocupado por Yamamoto pero lo más preocupante era el comportamiento de Gokudera…Sé que es un chico que pierde los estribos fácilmente, que desea protegerme y ser mi mano derecha, pero hoy lo notaba un poco frío o distante, quería hablarlo con él lo antes posible, y el mejor momento para hacerlo sería en la hora del recreo. Quiero que me cuente lo que le sucede.

**Instituto Namimori (Terraza)**

Era la hora del recreo, ya había sonado la campana así que de debajo de mi pupitre decidí sacar mi obento que había preparado mi madre con todo cariño, esperando así a Gokudera para venir conmigo a almorzar. No había visto a Ryohei en todo el día, seguro que estará practicando para algún torneo de boxeo ya que él era el capitán del club.

Nos dirigíamos a las escaleras de la terraza, viendo que por suerte Hibari no estaba cerca así que me supuse que estará con los del consejo estudiantil. Decidimos sentarnos cerca de la valla metálica y decidí abrir mi obento.

**-¡Usted siempre tan preparado, Juudaime! Se nota que su madre hace buenos obentos.-** Exclamó Gokudera mientras él sacó su obento.

Quería mencionarle sobre su comportamiento de hace un rato, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, quizás sea una tontería como cualquier otra así que decidí ignorarlo.

Nuestra conversa fue de lo más normal, no había problemas durante el almuerzo, eso realmente me tranquilizaba no tenía por qué preocuparme.

**Entrada Namimori (Atardecer)**

Las horas en clase se hicieron eternas, al fin salimos del instituto despidiéndonos de Kyoko y compañía, y me dirigí hacia casa de Yamamoto junto con Gokudera ya que quería ver como se encontraba de su resfriado.

Hubo un solo minuto de silencio sin poder sacar un tema de conversación, hasta que Gokudera dio la iniciativa.

**-Le noto algo raro Juudaime, ¿le pasa algo? Si es así quiero que me lo cuente.-** Dijo mirándome fijamente, parecía que me había pillado… Pero, ¡un momento, soy yo el que debería preguntarle a él que le ocurre! Me siento un poco idiota, pese la bastante confianza que tenemos ambos.

Pocos minutos después, habíamos llegado a casa de Yamamoto, al entrar no vimos a nadie, ni siquiera a su padre detrás del mostrador cortando sushi. De repente las luces del restaurante se habían apagado así que no evité asustarme.

**-¿¡Qué ha pasado ahora?! ¿¡Y si es algún enemigo!?.-** No sabía qué hacer ante esta situación, quería sacar los guantes por si había algún enemigo, Gokudera se puso delante de mí para protegerme por si era algún ataque sorpresa.

Al instante las luces volvieron y viendo como explotaban unas pistolas de confeti delante de mí.

**-¡AAAAAAH!.-** Pegué un grito del susto que me había llevado, me quedé agachado en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, al abrir los ojos pude ver como Haru, Kyoko, Ryohei, Reborn, Fuuta, Bianchi, Lambo, I-pin, Dino, Yamamoto e incluso estaba Hibari, mi madre también estaba allí, con un pastel y unas velas que se apreciaba un número 16, no entendía todo esto.

**-¡OTANJOUBI OMEDETO, TSUNA!.- **Gritaron todos a coro, es verdad…Hoy es 14 de Octubre… ¡Cómo he podido olvidarme de mi propio cumpleaños! Seguro que era por esa razón que Gokudera actuaba raro con los demás, se pensaría que nadie se acordaría de mi cumpleaños, y yo preocupándome, pero me alegra que sea así. Así que no evité sonreír un poco ruborizado.

**-¡Muchas gracias, chicos! ¡Realmente me habéis sorprendido!.-** Dije mientras fui levantándome e incorporándome.

**-¡Hahi! ¡Ese era nuestro deber Tsuna-san, por eso Yamamoto fingió no venir al instituto hoy, ya que quería prepararte una fiesta sorpresa estando todos juntos, Kyoko ha sabido ocultarlo bien, me alegro que te haya gustado!.-** Murmuró Haru muy contenta mientras dejaron el pastel encima de la mesa.

**-Realmente no me interesan todas estas cosas, me obligó Dino a venir aquí, que sepas que no lo hago por ti sino por Namimori.-** Susurró Hibari con un poco de mal humor, me lo imaginaba, él no es alguien que quisiera participar en una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Me senté en una de las mesas que me habían puesto el pastel, se notaba que lo había preparado mi madre con mucho esfuerzo y tenía muy buena pinta. Todos juntos me quisieron cantar un feliz cumpleaños, acompañado de regalos.

Haru me quiso regalar uno de sus curiosos disfraces que ella confeccionaba, Kyoko me regaló una bufanda con mi nombre para que no pasase frío, Lambo se quería comer toda la tarta y Gokudera le pegaba broncas rato si y rato también, no evité reírme.

Hibari como bien he dicho, no me regaló nada a no ser que me diera uno de sus "kamikorosu" como regalo, sólo se limitó a "felicitarme" a su manera, Bianchi quería regalarme una de sus comidas venenosas por lo que opté por rechazar educadamente, Fuuta no pudo regalarme nada ya que aún es pequeño pero eso era lo de menos.

Todos ellos obtuve muchos regalos, por parte de Yamamoto fue un surtido de sushi gratis, para comer tanto como quería. Nadie antes me había preparado algo así con tanta gente junta, y más siendo mi propia familia. Estaba muy contento.

La fiesta fue bastante movida y entretenida, Gokudera estaba un poco raro todavía, no obtuve un regalo suyo cosa que yo esperaba uno, al mirarlo me hizo una seña para que viniera con él después de irnos de allí.

Varios minutos después, nos despedimos cada uno para sus casas, mi madre se encargó de llevarme todos los regalos a casa y avisé que vendría un poco más tarde.

Estuvimos caminando un buen rato, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque dónde se podía apreciar la puesta de sol, era realmente muy bonita.

Al llegar al parque, entramos en una pequeña casita bastante acogedora pero estábamos un poco prietos ya que era para niños más pequeños, era la oportunidad de saber que quería decirme estando aquí los dos solos.

**-Juudaime…Sé que está raro por mi forma de comportarme hoy, no quiero que me malinterpretes, no estoy cabreado con nadie o si lo estuve en un principio. Pensaba que nadie más aparte de mí se acordaría de su cumpleaños, yo siempre me acordaré de esta fecha, ya que soy su mano derecha…Pero siento que no haya podido hacerte un regalo como el de los demás…Perdóname.- **Murmuró Gokudera cogiéndome suavemente de las manos, mirándome fijamente con una expresión un poco triste, así que me dediqué a sonreírle.

**-No te preocupes Gokudera-kun, yo no quiero regalos mientras estéis conmigo yo soy feliz y más cuando sé que estás conmigo, eso es lo de menos. Gracias por preocuparte por mí, de verdad.-** Le contesté mirándole con una pequeña sonrisa y no evitó sonrojarse un poco frunciendo el ceño.

**-Bueno, sí que tengo un regalo pero es un tanto…especial. Por así decirlo…- **Bajó su mirada muy sonrojado, a lo que no aparté mi mirada de él, quería saber qué clase de regalo quería hacerme.

**-¿De qué se trata, Gokudera-kun?.-** Pregunté un poco nervioso y con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Pocos instantes de haberle hecho aquella pregunta, suavemente me cogió de la cintura haciendo que estuviera mucho más cerca de él, se acercó a mis labios y me dio un suave beso quedándome sin palabras y muy sonrojado. Mi mente de repente se había quedado en blanco, notando los suaves labios de Gokudera juntándose con los míos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ello. Se alejó de mí poco a poco respirando agitado sin apartar sus ojos de mí.

**-Juudaime…Le amo, le amo desde hace mucho tiempo y quería que lo supiera, así que este es mi regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?.-** Susurró suavemente aún abrazado a mí.

Llevo tiempo que sentía algo extraño por él a medida que nos íbamos conociendo, me protegía de cualquier cosa y se arriesgaba por mí durante todo este tiempo pero fui incapaz de confesarme a él, ya que ambos éramos hombres. Sabía que hubo un tiempo que estaba enamorado de Kyoko, me llegué a declarar su amor una vez pero de forma un poco estúpida, me rechazó y seguía luchando para protegerla, pero creo que no soy el adecuado para acabar con ella. Me sonrojé como un tomate, sin poder expresar bien las palabras y bajando mi mirada. Gokudera aún seguía mirándome con aquellos ojos que tanto me gustaban, me aferré y decidí hacer frente esta pequeña tensión.

**-C-claro q-que quiero salir contigo Gokudera-kun…Y-yo también te amo…Pero…Quiero que c-cuando estemos solos tú y yo, me llames Tsuna a partir de ahora.-** Respondí todo nervioso y sonrojado mirándole, pidiendo a gritos que me tragase la tierra, era todo muy vergonzoso. Gokudera esbozó una sonrisa en su cara, dando que estaba muy feliz y asintió con la cabeza.

**-Está bien, Tsuna.-** Seguidamente volvió a besarme pero acompañado de pequeñas caricias, notaba la mano de Gokudera pasar por debajo de mi camiseta, besándome suavemente por mi cuello o mi oreja, haciendo que respirase un poco entrecortado. Era una sensación un tanto extraña, pero cálida al mismo tiempo, no sabía que él fuera tan bueno en estas cosas, decidió no ir muy precipitado para no sentirme incómodo. **–Será mejor que vaya a acompañarte a casa, pronto va a oscurecer, Tsuna.- **Añadió mientras yo nervioso decidí reincorporarme y ponerme bien la ropa todo sonrojado.

Gokudera fue a acompañarme hasta casa, como no había nadie que pasaba por allí íbamos cogidos de la mano ambos sonrojados, y finalmente llegamos a mi puerta.

**-Muchas gracias por acompañarme, no tardes mucho en llegar a tu casa, ¿vale?.-** Dije un poco preocupado ya que ya se había hecho de noche.

**-¡Tranquilo Juudaime, sé cómo defenderme! ¡Por eso no te preocupes, bueno, nos vemos mañana al instituto! Que descanses mucho, hasta mañana.-** Se acercó a mí besándome suavemente en la frente y luego en mis labios, antes de que mi madre pudiera salir o Reborn.

**-H-hasta mañana, Gokudera-kun.-** Respondí sonrojado levemente, en ese momento podría decir que estaba feliz por estar a su lado, era un poco extraño que después de tiempo ahora se comporte así conmigo. Todo es cuestión de tiempo en el que pueda acostumbrarme.

A la mañana siguiente, no evité tener un sueño de lo que sucedió ayer en el parque y me desperté todo sonrojado, pensando que realmente no era un sueño rozándome así mis labios con mis dedos, parecía que notaba la sensación de aquél beso que sentía en aquél momento. Todo se estropeó cuando miré el reloj.

**-¡AH, QUE LLEGO TARDE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE HIBARI ME APORREE CON SUS TONFAS!.-** Bajé corriendo por las escaleras como pude, no tenía tiempo para desayunar además que Gokudera me estaría esperando, por suerte pude coger el obento que me había preparado mi madre.

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa vi como Gokudera se peleaba con Yamamoto como de costumbre, así que decidí saludarles.

**-¡Buenos días, Gokudera, Yamamoto!.- **

**-¡Buenos días, Tsuna!.-** Respondió Yamamoto alegremente.

**-¡No me copies maldito friki del baseball! ¡B-buenos días Juudaime!.-** Me saludó Gokudera, por suerte se ha acordado del trato que tuve con él ayer, me resultaba un poco vergonzoso que me llamase Tsuna delante de todos.

**-Bueno, no te pelees con Yamamoto ahora lo importante es que lleguemos a tiempo al Namimori o Hibari nos matará…!.-** Dije todo nervioso y corriendo hacia el instituto, cosa que Yamamoto y Gokudera hicieron lo mismo.

**Instituto Namimori (Pasillo)**

Después de estar corriendo como posesos para no llegar tarde, nos topamos con muy mala suerte con Hibari y no parecía muy contento.

**-Vosotros tres siempre llegáis tarde a Namimori, si volvéis a irrumpir el horario de esta escuela "os morderé hasta la muerte" no me gusta tener que lidiar con basura como vosotros.- **Murmuró Hibari desenvainando sus tonfas, no tenía ganas de hablar ya se daba a entender.

**-¡Maldito Hibari, cada vez estás más gilipollas, un día te pienso dar una buena paliza por insultar a Juudaime!.-** Gokudera ya perdió la paciencia, no evitó enfurruñarse con Hibari desenfundando su cañón, intenté detenerlo, si destrozaba el instituto estaríamos en un buen lío.

**-¡Gokudera-kun detente por favor! ¡Si te cargas Namimori nos expulsarán! ¡Hibari-san ahora mismo vamos a clase, no volveremos a llegar tarde te lo prometo pero guarda tus tonfas!.- **Intenté suplicarle, quería calmarlo de alguna forma.

Hibari guardó sus tonfas y se fue sin decir una palabra, menos mal que no hemos llegado a ninguna pelea. Seguidamente, habíamos entrado a clases mientras yo observaba la ventana un poco, seguía pensando en lo que ocurrió ayer, el corazón me latía rápido, algo me decía que quería volver a besar a Gokudera, así que intentaría volver a estar a solas en la hora del recreo, pero estaríamos con Yamamoto y Ryohei, así que sería imposible.

Horas después la campana sonó para la hora del recreo, de mi mochila saqué mi obento para desayunar, Yamamoto y Ryohei se acercaron a mí para decirme que no vendrían conmigo y Gokudera, que tenían que encargarse de sus clubs ya que pronto comenzarían con un torneo, por lo que significa que tenían que entrenar.

No me importaban si no estaban con nosotros, así que era una oportunidad para estar a solas con Gokudera, decidí ir hasta él para subir a la terraza.

**Instituto Namimori (Terraza)**

Al subir a la terraza, no había nadie almorzando ni tampoco se veía a Hibari echando la siesta, quizá esté "mordiendo hasta la muerte" a otros alumnos que no cumplían con sus normas. Gokudera y yo nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre, pero ambos estábamos nerviosos, el silencio se apoderó de nosotros.

**-Tsuna, he estado pensando en que deberíamos anunciar nuestra relación, ¡n-no me refiero ahora mismo! No quiero incomodarte, por eso es mejor que vayamos poco a poco si es que lo prefieres.- ** Desviaba su mirada sonrojado mientras con la mano se rascaba la cabeza, se le veía adorable de ese modo y no evité sonreírle ruborizado.

**-Claro Gokudera-kun, cuando llegue el momento lo haremos…T-te amo…-** Bajé mi mirada al responderle, estaba muy nervioso ya que era la primera vez que dirigía esas palabras hacía una persona, y más tratándose de él.

Gokudera se sorprendió pero sin pensárselo dos veces me tumbó suavemente al suelo y comenzó a besarme, por lo que llegué a corresponderle aferrado.

**-Y yo a ti, Tsuna.-** Me susurró en el oído.

**FIN**

_Hola hola! Pues aquí se acabó mi primer fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! 5927 es una de mis parejas preferidas de este anime, me encanta como Gokudera protege a Tsuna en todas las circunstancias! No sé cómo habré hecho los dos personajes o la historia, ya que es un hecho a parte de la historia real, al escribir el momento de la fiesta me olvidé de Chrome no me matéis! Espero poder mejorar en tema de escribir one-shots basándome en este anime! Si tengo inspiración quizás escriba alguno de 6918 (Mukuro x Hibari) otra de mis parejas favoritas, todo es cuestión de que mi cerebro se ponga en marcha! _

_Sin más que añadir, espero que os haya gustado! Matta ne! :3_


End file.
